Love and War
by NarutoRox
Summary: (Written with ZombiesloveMangoes) I was supposed to be a professional. I am not supposed to get attached. I didn't think it would be so easy to fall in love. My mission was to find, track, capture, kill. How hard was that? Hard. A bullet lodged in my heart would be less painful then leaving. Clyrnin AU Spies!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N from NarutoRox: **Aaaand, hello, everybody! How's it hangin'? It's been a while, but I'm back on the scene! This was an idea proposed by the ever-awesome ZombiesloveMangoes, who I will be writing with for this story. :D We'll be switching off writing chapters, though this first one was a group effort - Zombies wrote Claire's POV, while I wrote Myrnin's.

Anyhoo, hope you enjoy the story! It's got spies! It's got Clyrnin! It's got...other stuff you'll have to read to find out about! :D But anyway, enough of my mad ramblings! I'd best let you get to the reason you're here, to read the story!

* * *

~Claire~

I looked at the picture again. How could this man cause so much havoc? He looked innocent, but then again that was the main idea wasn't. I ran over the assignment again.

xxx

"Find this man and make friends with him. Whatever means necessary. Do not – do not – kill him. He can be a vital asset to this corporation. You will be required to know how to get out of sticky situations. He is known vastly for his ability to slip his way into trouble and slip right out. Do not lose him. Do not let him kill you." Amelie demanded, handing me his file.

Myrnin Fwytawr stood out on the file under the cover that had been tagged as RED.

"RED?" I asked.

"Retired extremely dangerous." Amelie eyed me carefully. "Do not take advantage of that label. He may be retired, but he – as it says – is extremely dangerous." I nodded.

When I opened it I expected an older man with battle scars, but I was not prepared to see the young face to look back at me. I furrowed my brow to the small print.

Sensing my doubt, "Early retirement." Amelie stated flipping her hand to shoo me out. "Now go, the plane will take you to France in four hours. Pack light. Nothing personal. We will have your fake identities on the plane when you arrive."

I nodded hurrying out into the smoke filled air. Nobody looked up as they continued to talk on phones and type on the keyboards. The dark room hadn't gotten any brighter as I walked out into the street.

I looked out the window to the plane and saw my destination coming into view. I yawned and stretched.

"The plane will arrive at our designated destination in twenty minutes. Please put your seat in the upright position." The pilot announced and I grabbed my stuff, cleaning up here and there. I tucked the file into the pocket that I knew wouldn't get pick pocketed and watched outside the window the rest of the way.

Finally I could feel the plane begin to make its descent and I took a deep breath. Soon enough half an hour later I was strolling down the streets with a fake name, fake life, fake house, the only thing that wasn't fake were my boobs.

I rattled off in my brain where I was supposed to be. I could see the map in my head and continued to follow the path the guided me to my home for the long haul. After a few missed turns and turn arounds I finally arrived at the house.

I looked at its sharpened Victorian exterior. The panes were painted to match the house and it gave me the illusion that this could be my home. The pointed roof reached for the sky while the foundation was firmly rooted to the earth.

This was to be my home for the duration of the mission, however long it took.

All things considering, it could have been worse.

* * *

~Myrnin~

I usually tried not to frequent the same coffee shops, but I always broke that rule for my favorite café, stopping by at least twice a week. I usually tried to alternate between two-dozen or so cafes I had deemed suitable, never going to the same one more than once in a two-week period, so as not to be predictable. However, I always broke that rule for my favorite café, Reveillon.

It was a careless habit to get into, but the call for my favorite caffeine cocktail was hard to ignore.

As was the girl that was unintentionally making a small scene across the street from me.

She was arguing with a cabby as she tried to yank a small suitcase out of the trunk of the cab she'd just vacated. From what I could tell, they were having an argument over the destination, and though she seemed to be trying to avoid drawing attention to herself she was failing miserably.

Ordinarily I wouldn't care, wouldn't have even stopped to give the scene a second glance, but...

There was just something about her. Something I couldn't put my finger on. Perhaps it was because she looked a little helpless. Indeed, she looked small, much smaller than the cabby, who was at least six feet six inches and must have had 200 pounds on her. Even so, she didn't look frightened, just a little lost and upset that the dozen or so people on the street had stopped to gawk.

Maybe that was it. My superiors always said I had a weakness for damsels in distress.

Whatever the reason, though, I found myself walking across the street, stopping in front of the cabby, and saying "Is there a problem here, sir?" with my best manic smile.

He just glared at me. "No, not with you." he snapped, flicking his glance to his former passenger. She had frozen in the act of pulling her suitcase out of the trunk, eyes wide as she looked at me.

"Well, what _does_ seem to be the problem, then?" I asked, leaning against the side of the cab and taking a sip of my coffee. "You're disturbing a rather pleasant morning. And the kind of language you're using isn't the kind I would use to resolve a problem with such lovely young lady." I gave the girl a wink, which caused her to color slightly. I really could be charming, when I wanted to be.

He scowled. "It's no business of _yours_, unless you want to pay for the fare she's stiffing me."

At that, the girl broke out of the silence she'd fallen into upon my arrival. "I didn't stiff you anything!" she protested. "You took me to the wrong airport! I missed my flight thanks to you!"

"Maybe if you'd told me the right one to begin with, then-!"

"I did!" She cried, waving a piece of paper. "I even wrote it out for you! And you-"

"Now now, let's not raise our voices." I said amicably. "If we don't all settle down, someone might alert the authorities, and-"

"Now see here, there's no reason for that." said the cabby quickly, cooling off and taking on a more respectful tone, just as I suspected he would. "I see no reason to bother anyone else over a little misunderstanding."

"Little for you, maybe. I might miss my cousin's wedding over this." said the girl angrily.

I turned my back to her and faced the cabby. "Perhaps you should just leave the girl be for now, eh?" I said, holding up a few notes in my hand. More than enough to make up for any fare he'd supposedly lost.

He eyed them and nodded, shaking my hand while taking them. "Sounds fine to me. Be glad to be rid of her." he muttered, skulking around to the driver's side door and getting in.

I looked over to the girl, who had gone back to giving me a wide-eyed stare. "Perhaps we should get your luggage?" I suggested lightly.

She jumped and nodded, moving to the trunk and pulling out a small duffel bag. I stepped around her and pulled the only other item, a suitcase, out. "This it?" I asked her, even though it obviously was. She nodded.

"Y-you didn't have to do that." she said as the cab drove off. "I mean-"

"Think nothing of it," I said, giving her what I hoped was a warm smile. "I can't stand to see a lady in distress."

She blushed at that. "B-but the money..." Ah, she'd seen it. "I have to pay you back. I insist."

I waved my hand. "It wasn't nearly as much as he thought it was. No more than a cup of coffee's worth folded up, really." A very expensive cup of coffee, but still. It wasn't as though I was hurting for it at the moment. "Really, it's not a problem, think nothing of it."

"But-"

I set her suitcase down beside her. "If you don't mind, I really must be off, if that's okay with you?"

She looked even more flustered, suddenly. "Uh, yes, of course, thank you, sir, I-" I smiled and walked away before she could press the issue any further. When I got most of the way up the street I turned my head around to see if she was still looking at me, but she was already fussing about her duffel, lost in her own world and problem.

I smiled and waited until I'd gotten further around the corner before I peaked down at the identification card I swiped from her bag.

Huh. Claire.

What a lovely name.

* * *

**A/N from NarutoRox: **Well there you go. Hope you enjoyed. :) Thanks for reading, and remember: Please read & review, I always appreciate feedback. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N from ZombiesloveMangoes: Hello guys I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. It's Z now I hope you enjoy and I'll see you in two chapters**

Claire

I walked into my house. It was warm despite being locked up for so long. I set everything down and looked at the wallet in my hand. I smirked. I reached back my hand to search for my ID card. When my hand didn't hit it in the bag I turned around. I dig through my bag to come up empty handed. I should have expected that, but it was still a surprise when I am outwitted. I cry out in frustration. I kick my bag back in the hall and walk to the dining room table and sit down rather roughly. The chair squeaks against the hard wood floor as I open the wallet. ID and credit cards are in the immediate pockets. I take them out and put them to the side. I see something in the frayed edges of the wallet.

Light.

I hold up the wallet, but the floppy edged get in my way. I grab some scissors and cut off the edges I don't want. I hold it up to the light again. Slight particles of dust fall out of somewhere. I see a loose string and I tug at it. It unravels and a piece of paper falls out of the modified slot. I set the torn pieces of wallet and grab the paper. It is covered in numbers. All the same.

_9989798_.

In the same order. Always. I grabbed my phone and called Amelie. She answered one the first ring.

"Yes Claire what is it?" She asked hurriedly.

"I need you to see if these numbers are of any importance. 9989798." Amelie called over to someone nearby and she could hear them respond.

"Have you made any progress so far?" She took a drag of her cigarette and blew it out causing static in the phone. I felt a blush creep up in my cheeks.

"Actually, yes. I managed to come into contact with him and take his wallet." She heard the chair squeak and the phone clicked.

"You came into contact with the retiree?"

"Yes, ma'am." I looked at the paper again. I licked my lips and soon there was noise on the other end of the line.

"Those numbers – 99897898 – they are identification numbers. He works at a high security processing plant." I wrote the numbers on another piece of paper and stuffed it in the secret pocket on my bra. "Find the processing plant. Get in, get out. Whatever they are doing, it isn't processing." Before I could reply Amelie hung up and I grabbed a notepad. I began to make a map of Mets. I practiced my French as well. Half way through there was a knock on the door. I looked at the time. 6:00. I turned my head to the side. I gathered up all of my stuff and opened the hidden drawer in the table. It opened silently and I slipped everything in it. It shut seamlessly as the knock came again. The knife that lay concealed on my forearm slid out and I held it hidden within my fingers. I walked to the door.

"_Un moment_." I said as I looked around the house. The glass from a hidden camera in the picture glinted off the sunlight. I finally got to the door and opened it slightly, just enough to see who it was without revealing the house. I kept my hand hidden behind the door.

"_Désolé de vous déranger manquez,_" Myrnin was smirking in the grip tightened on the knife in my knuckles.

"_Oui_?" I moved a hair out of my eyes.

"_Avez-vous vu mon portefeuille, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quand nous nous sommes rencontrés plus tôt._" I smirked and hummed.

"Do you speak English?" I attempted. Although I excelled in French in my studies, hearing it in a class room and in the real situation was different.

"Ah, yes." I was momentarily shocked when his accent wasn't French. "Need I repeat myself?" He asked in serenely enough.

"No, it's fine. I have not seen your wallet." I looked him in the eye and took slow breaths. No one would know I was lying unless they could read minds. "Have you checked your home? Or the café you were at earlier?" I kept my tone light. He put his finger to his chin. He seemed to consider it under his shoulder length black hair. It curled around his face and formed it handsomely. I stabbed my finger with the knife. I hissed and felt blood drip down my hand. Do not admire the enemy. Respect them, but do not fraternize with them.

"Are you alright?" He tilted his head to look me up and down. I nodded.

"Yes, of course, sorry I was on my way to get a bandage when you knocked." His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.

"You didn't have to answer, I would have waited." I gave a toothless smile.

"It's alright; it's just a paper cut." I gripped my knife tighter and felt it cut more skin. "I hope you find your wallet. Good day, _masseur." _He bowed his head.

"Thank you for your time madam." He nodded his head and I shut the door. I slipped the knife back up my sleeve and bite my tongue. I went to my bag and grabbed the medicine. I spread it on the cuts and felt them begin to heal. I put the medicine away and by the time I washed my hand the cuts were healed and the pain relieved. I grabbed my phone and looked at the surveillance. He had left. I sat back down in my chair and took a deep breath. I had to find that processing plant.

xXx

Myrnin (After swiping Claire's ID)

I look behind me in case she is following me. _Never too careful when your profession requires you to burn off your fingerprints._ I think to myself with shake of my head. I look at the card and hold it up to the sun. As a taxi comes up behind me I slide in and put the ID in my pocket. I tell the man the address and wait. A few blocks and twenty minutes later I arrive at my abode. It's not much, but I can't see myself trying to hide and living in the biggest house in a twenty mile radius. I take the stairs three at a time with long strides. I count the heights and hum to myself. As I slip into my house it's dark and smells of cooking. I take off my scarf for the fall in France and hang it on the rack.

"I didn't think you were cooking?" I say in French.

"What do I look like, your maid?" He replies in English. I chuckle.

"No, no. But imagining you in a slutty maid outfit doesn't quiet fill my cup of tea." I duck as the fork is thrown at me. Rice litters the path of the projectile. "Oliver, clean that up." The mercenary grumbled and lumbered off the bar stool. "My house is in prime condition. I will not have you coming here and dirtying it up." He pokes his head from around the kitchen and looks around. Blank stares meet each other. Piles of paper and books litter that floor and anything above the knee. Lab equipment and tools cover just about every other surface.

"'Prime condition'." He grumbles and walks to the fork cleaning up on his way there.

"Make yourself at home," It was sarcastic, obviously. "I'll be upstairs." I hop up the stairs shedding my coat and shoes. My socks meet their demise at the top of the stairs. I throw open the door and Bob jumps in surprise. I toss my keys on the table nearby, they slide off and kit the floor. Bob grabs them in his mouth and sets them on the table. His drool now covers the portion in which his head rests. "Bob, tables are for eating. Not your saliva." He shakes his head and yawns before getting down. The Scottish deerhound walked over as I sat down in my chair. It spun around, sliding to the desk. Bob lay down on the bed under the desk. He yawned again before putting his head on my feet. I move the papers I was working on prior and make room for my new assignment. Claire's picture looks back at me. I inspect it while my hand idly goes to my waist band. It searches for my wallet, but to no avail, it's not there. I looked down finally and see that it is not a trick. I stand up, startling the brindle pup, and look around for it thinking I dropped it on my way in. I begin to retrace my steps. As I run down the stairs Bob runs after me. The noise is hard to mistake. "Oliver!" I yell as I look at the floor and continue to search. He makes a noise indicating he's listening. "Have you seen my wallet?" I yell as I begin to go through my coat.

"Have you checked your pant pocket?" I poke my head around the wall.

"Yes." I do it now to make sure. "Yes." I say again. "It's not there." Oliver groans and I can see his face now, bent over hidden in his palm.

"What about that girl you met earlier?" He says although his words are muffled as if he is in another room.

"You did go into town." I think about earlier.

"I was shopping." I roll my eyes despite him unable to see it.

"In the living district." He didn't say anything after the fact. I thought back to Claire. I remember grabbing her back and when she….I made a loud cry of frustration. There is laughing followed soon after. "Shut up." I make my way back up to my room, mumbling the whole way. The echoes of Oliver's laughter rings off the walls. I get back to her picture. I frown crossing my arms over my chest. I grab the card and bite it. _Fake_. I knew right away, but it was always good to double check. I set it back down. I stare at it for a long time, swinging in my chair. Back, forth, back, forth, back, forth. I stop and lean over the desk. "I think it's time to pay Claire a little visit."

**A/N from ZombiesloveMangoes: So how was it? Good? Thank you for the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N from NarutoRox: **I'm back ladies and gentlemen! It is I, Rox, returning with another chapter for your reading pleasure. I have to apologize for the delay in updating this one, I've been slumped with the various trials of life lately as well as having limited access to a computer, which means even checking my email has become some kind of rare event. Hopefully the fact that this chapter is twice as long as my last one will make up for it? :)

* * *

~Claire~

I had decided against checking the processing plant last night, after Myrnin's visit. I needed to prepare, and besides, truth be told, his visit had startled me, and training or no, I was jumpy all morning. I wasn't 100% sure I hadn't been made, and I kept feeling like I was being watched.

I kept finding myself checking the windows and surveillance cameras, but so far all I had seen were the neighbors cars coming in and out, a middle-aged guy walking a dog, two cyclists, and a woman with a stroller. No sign of Myrnin, though if what was in his file was correct (and I had no reason to think it wouldn't be), than I wouldn't see a sign of him anyway.

Maybe I was being paranoid. He might have stolen my ID - I knew it was him, since he came to my address - but that didn't necessarily mean he knew I was an agent. After all, if he was as good as they say, stealing it might have been a force of habit. Maybe he was just paranoid, too, and did that to everyone he met.

Not likely, but maybe.

Either way, I felt better once I took some precautionary measures, and set off EARS.

EARS was the new device the agency labs developed that interfered with most sound-surveillance equipment, jamming anything that wasn't of a particular, pre-programmed frequency. It had a technical name, but some of the field agents had nick-named it EARS (claiming it stood for the rather juvenile Extremely Awful Roaring Sound, though I was fairly sure that was the PG version) after being on the receiving end of it. The high-pitched whine that could be heard over the equipment affected was loud and awful enough to bust an eardrum, if you weren't careful.

The house was supposed to be bug and surveillance proof, and I didn't think Myrnin would be stupid enough to fall for it (if he indeed was listening in), but better safe than sorry.

xxx

I was going to go stake out the facility first before I tried sneaking in, but the second I left the house I got the unpleasant prickling sensation of being watched again. So instead of heading out to the plant, I decided to do some 'shopping' in Mets.

Walking up and down part of Main street under the guise of checking out the shops and boutiques, I tried to get a lock on whoever might have been following me. I window shopped for about fifteen minutes, still feeling as though I was being followed, before I ducked into a nail salon. Only two women came in after I did, and they definitely weren't Myrnin. The feeling of being watched subsided a little while I was inside, but returned once I stepped out again.

I went into a boutique for a few minutes, then window shopped some more. Nobody _looked _as though they were following me, but a lot of the same people were talking, shopping, and walking up and down the street. None of them looked like Myrnin, but in my line of work people learned to blend in and change their appearance on the drop of a dime.

I sat down at a table outside of one of the cafes, ordered something random off the menu and tried to look casual. My phone rang; it was Amelie. Knowing the someone was likely listening in, I answered anyway.

"Hi, Mom. Sorry for not answering sooner, there was a lot of people around and it was hard to hear my phone."

Amelie didn't miss a beat.

"That's all right, honey, I hardly noticed. How are you?" she asked, changing the accent and pitch of her voice. _I see. Did you get in?_

"Fine, fine. Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't make the wedding, something came up, and I couldn't get another ticket. Nobody is too disappointed, are they?" I said, keeping my tone light.

"Oh, no, I understand. Your aunt was a little let down, but she'll get over it. We hope we'll get to see you soon anyway. But what happened? This doesn't have anything to do with a...man, does it?" _You need to check out that plant immediately. What's going on, has Myrnin found you out?_

She was sounding every bit the tentative mother trying to find out if her daughter was still single or not. I could only imagine the faces of anyone around her right now.

I laughed into the phone. "No, no, Mom, nothing like that. But while we're talking about it, I _did _get a visit from a handsome stranger last night."

"Alright, no one's listening in on our end. Myrnin paid you a visit? Why?" she demanded.

"No, it's not like that, Mother. He was looking for his wallet. I don't think he had ulterior motives." I said sceptically.

"If he knows where you are, then you're in trouble. He's suspicious at least. Be wary, he's a sly one."

"I know, Mom, you've told be before. You know I'm careful." I said, picking at my food and giving the area a casual once over. Nope, still no one.

"If you think so. You might be able to use this as an opportunity to get close to him, though." she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, okay." I sighed.

"Remember your training. And be careful; if we lose him now it we might never find him again."

"Okay, I'll remember. Love you too, bye." I replied, hanging up and putting some money on the table. I stood up and looked around as if taking in my surroundings. My gut was telling me I was still being tailed.

Fine. I was a trained professional. If someone wanted to keep tailing me, I could do this all day.

The bookstore directly across the street from me caught my eye. Good, I could use a couple of new paperbacks.

* * *

~Myrnin~

After Claire closed the door, I strolled back up the street and to the car, where Oliver was waiting for me in the driver's seat.

"Well?" he asked as I slid in. I shrugged.

"Not sure. Likely somebody, I'm just not sure from which agency." I said, staring thoughtfully back at the unassuming house.

"There's an easy way to find out." Oliver muttered, hand moving to his gun.

I shook my head. "No, no need for that. It would draw more attention. Besides, we don't know for sure she even knows who I am." Well that, and the fact I would have felt bad killing her.

I frowned. Well, that was unprofessional thinking. I shook my head; it must be from the earlier scene, and the cut just now. My chivalry was going to get me killed.

Oliver shook his head, assuming my facial expressions were aimed at him. "You also don't know for sure if she doesn't. She could be one of Amelie's, for all you know." he pointed out.

I scowled. Amelie. Yes, that sounded like something she would do. She always said I was a ladies' man.

"Maybe. But she might just be one of your run-of-the mill assassins, or a free-lancer like yourself." I replied, rubbing my chin thoughtfully. "No, we'll watch and wait for now, I think. Perhaps do some reconnaissance. If she looks like she's a threat, we'll dispose of her." _No matter what my conscience thinks._

The mercenary nodded in agreement. "Sounds fair enough. What kind of recon did you have in mind?"

xxx

I sighed as I sipped the last of my cold coffee, waiting for Oliver to come back. I was really going to have to do something about my caffeine addiction, it was starting to get distracting.

It was the morning after my visit to Claire's house, and I was currently waiting in the car, parked up a block from her residence. Oliver hadn't been gone for more than twenty minutes, but I was getting antsy.

It was a relief when the back door opened and Bob bounded into the back seat, Oliver following suit on the passenger's side.

"I think she knows we're on to her, she hasn't left the house yet, and she checked her windows twice when I was passing." Oliver huffed, handing me Bob's leash. I stifled a snicker as he pulled the fanny-pack he'd been wearing as a part of his cover off. He heard anyway and glared at me.

"Did you pick up any signals?" I asked as I took a small device from the fanny-pack.

"I don't know, you tell me. I was too busy trying to keep your animal from running hog-wild across the road. Don't you train the beast?" Oliver bitched, motioning towards Bob.

"As a matter of fact, I do. Perhaps he was just trying to get away from you." I said, not looking up from my work. "Hmm, cloned and piggybacked everyone's phone and wi-fi on the street but Claire's."

"What a coincidence." Oliver muttered. "So you can't get anything from here?"

"Now I didn't say that." I replied, pulling out another piece of equipment, this one for listening in at a distance. I aimed it back towards Claire's place and put an earpiece on my ear, then motioned for Oliver to do the same.

I tuned to the bug I'd dropped on Claire's walkway on my way out. It wouldn't be especially effective from that location, but it would do. Once we were settled and quiet, we heard the sound of a television, then running water. The sound of footsteps, then other movement. Nothing incriminating thus far.

It was maybe ten minutes later the most high-pitched, ear-piercing sound I'd ever heard blared at me from the earpiece. I yanked it out with a yelp and clutched my ear as Oliver did the same, only with a lot of swearing. Bob barked in the back seat, his tail down, also hearing the high-pitched whine with his sensitive canine hearing.

I leaned over and yanked a tissue out of the glove-box, almost sure my ear was bleeding. "Damn it!"

"Bloody hell, what _was_ that?" Oliver hissed, removing his hand from his ear, also checking for blood.

"She must have something to jam the frequency." I said, knowing I was scowling. "Though I don't know why she had to be so _loud _about it..."

"Can I shoot her _now_?" Oliver demanded, one hand moving back to his ear while the other moved to his gun once again.

"No," I snapped, looking back towards the house thoughtfully.

Hmmm...alright then. If Claire wanted to play games, we could play games.

Let the war begin.

xxxx

"So, nothing out of the ordinary?" I said into the phone, which was being held to the opposite ear that had been assaulted this morning.

I had some necessary..._errands_ to run today, so it had been decided that Oliver would tail Claire for the day while I took care of them. After finishing things up, I had made the decision to come back to Claire's while Oliver was keeping an eye on her, and see if maybe I should try to get a better look around.

I was across the street from her house when Oliver had finally called.

"No, nothing. She's been _shopping _all day." Oliver grumbled over the line. "For _hours_. Thus far, this has been a spectacular waste of my afternoon."

I frowned, even though he couldn't see me. "Are you sure? Shopping where? Maybe she was meeting someone."

"Yes I'm sure, on Main street, and no, she didn't meet with anyone." Oliver answered in brisk annoyance. "I can even give you a detailed account, if you like. She got her nails done, went into a shop to admire a very unflattering red dress, had lunch- soup and a sandwich, if you care- talked to her mother on the phone, went into a bookstore and purchased two of those terrible vampire romance novels, visited an antique shop for ten minutes-"

"Alright alright, I get the hint." I sighed, irritated.

"No, no you don't. I haven't even _mentioned _the lovely...lingerie shop she went into. Do you realize how hard it is to keep on eye on someone when they go into a place like that?"

I smirked in spite of myself. "Actually, I do. And I have no idea what you're complaining about, that doesn't sound so bad to me. Did she buy anything?"

"As a matter of fact, she did. Would you like details?" he asked in the same sarcastic tone I had used.

"Maybe later. What's she doing now?"

"That's what I called about. She headed home about 10 minutes ago. She should be there any minute. Do you want me to meet you there, or are you tired of your little recon game yet?" he asked tiredly.

If years of training hadn't dulled the impulse, I'm sure my blood pressure would have spiked a little. "What?! I'm outside her house now, you didn't think to tell me that to begin with!" I hissed.

"Don't complain to me, you cut me off when you answered the phone. How was I supposed to know where you were? I did my job." he replied, not sounding all that sorry.

"Clearly, I pay you too much." I muttered, turning back to head for the car.

"On contraire, I don't think I'm getting paid enough." he grumbled back.

I never got to snap back it him, for at that moment I heard a female voice exclaim "Oh! It's you again."

Cursing mercenaries everywhere, specifically the one in my employment at the moment, I hit end call button on my phone and turned around.

I was not at all surprised to see Claire standing there.

* * *

~Claire~

When I had spotted Myrnin, a myriad of decisions as to what to do had popped into my head, but the one I had decided to go with went against just about every instinct my training as an agent had instilled in me.

Then again, since it was something an enemy spy wouldn't do, it might throw Myrnin off, too. Might as well try to keep up the civilian façade.

So I walked right up to him and, faking surprise, exclaimed "Oh! It's you again."

He didn't jump, but turned to face me with a look of surprise, putting his phone back into his pocket as he did so.

"I didn't expect to see you again. Are you still looking for your wallet?" I asked, hoping my innocent act would work on him.

"Oh, uh, I didn't expect to see you again, either." he said, looking sheepish. "And no, I'm afraid it's still gone."

"If you didn't expect to see me, then why are you standing here across from my street? You don't live around here, do you?" I put on best suspicious, wary face. "Come to think of it, how did you know where I lived?" I added, as though frightened by the thought of some stranger stalking me all of a sudden.

Myrnin's eye's widened in alarm, and he quickly lifted his hands in a placating gesture. "No no no, it's not what you think," he said quickly. "I, uh, oh my this is embarrassing..." he muttered to himself, then quickly dug into his pocket.

"When I noticed my wallet was missing, I went back to where that cab dropped you off yesterday, since that was the last place I remember having it. I didn't find my wallet, but I did find this on the ground." he said, pulling my fake ID out of his pocket and handing it to me. "I went to the address listed on it to find you, but, er, forgot to give it to you last night." he added sheepishly. "I'm very sorry, I can be very absent-minded."

He was also charming and a very good liar.

I gasped and took it from him, letting artificial relief flood my features. "Thank you! I'd been looking all over for that. I'd thought I'd lost it, I've been tearing my luggage apart looking for it."

"I've very sorry, I should have given it to you last night, but I got distracted...oh! How's your cut, by the way?" He asked suddenly, worried.

"Oh, uh, fine, thank you. It wasn't nearly as bad as I thought." I said quickly, letting my hand slid into my sleeve, lest he see the lack of injuries. "But thank you for this, I appreciate it. I'm just sorry I couldn't be as helpful with your wallet."

"No no, it's fine. I'm sure it will turn up. Like I said, I can be very absent minded." he said, shaking his head at himself before suddenly looking sheepish again. "Ah, um...actually, there_ is_ something else..."

I tensed a little, preparing for anything. "Yes?"

"Would you perhaps...like to get a cup of coffee with me?"

Wait, what?

"Not _now_, I mean." he added quickly, misinterpreting my expression. "Tomorrow, perhaps? Consider it my apology for forgetting your identification yesterday. Unless of course you don't want to..."

Of all the things I'd expected him to say, that was not one of them.

What the hell...? Was he asking me _out_? Was this some kind of test?

I gulped as he stared at me expectantly, waiting for my answer. "Uh..."

Amelie had said he was a sly one, maybe this was one of his tricks. Maybe he _was _on to me, and was trying to see how I'd react.

On the other hand, maybe he really was sorry for stealing my ID, and was trying to make up for it. Unlikely, but possible. He seemed sincere.

Though he _was_ a really good actor.

All of that aside, though...Amelie had also said I was supposed to get close to him. This _would_ be the perfect opportunity...

"Sure, I suppose. I mean, I don't really have plans...I-I would like that." I said aloud, hoping he took my hesitancy for shyness.

The smile he gave me positively lit up his face. It was really quite sweet-No. Stop right there, Claire. Remember, he's the enemy.

"That would be wonderful!" he said, still with that dazzling smile. Dammit, why was I still noticing that?! "Now..."

We managed to work out the particulars of a time and place before Myrnin looked at his watch and gasped, saying he was late for something.

"I'm sorry, I really must be going." he apologized, glancing at his watch. "I hope you don't think me rude, I completely forgot about a friend I was suppose to be meeting." He gave me a sheepish grin and, enemy or no, he looked cute with his dimples. Hell. Remember, enemy enemy enemy.

"That's fine, I wouldn't want to keep your friend waiting." I said quickly, bending down to pick up the shopping bag I'd left at my feet so I'd have an excuse to quit looking at him.

"Well, this wouldn't be the first time I'd left him hanging, like I said-" - dimples again - "I'm rather forgetful."

And with that we bid our farewells and went our separate ways, me heading over to my house and him taking the opposite way.

As soon as I got inside and locked the door, I dropped my bag and leaned against it.

Well, that was eventful.

I may not have gotten into that facility, but I had gotten a little closer to Myrnin.

I looked over at the clock, wondering if I'd have enough time to sneak in tonight or not.

After all, apparently I now had plans for tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

~Myrnin~

"And she said yes?" Oliver asked incredulously after I'd met back up with at what was my current home. I'd just relayed all that had happened after out phone conversation to him, and he was taking it with equal parts humor and skepticism.

I shrugged. "What can I say? I'm charming. Either way, it will give me an oppertunity to observe and keep an eye on her. Maybe I'll find something out. It certainly beats stalking her into lingerie stores, doesn't it?"

He shook his head, at the situation or me I wasn't sure. "You know, if she is one of Amelie's, she's either very bold or very stupid. I can't decide which." he said as he left the room.

I took a moment to let that sink in before I called after him.

"Amelie, or Claire?"

"Both." He called back.

* * *

**A/N from NarutoRox: **Well, that's it from me for now, folks, I hope you enjoyed it. :) See you in two chapters, and Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, we really appreciate it! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N from ZombiesloveMangoes: Hello darlings I'm glad you like the last chapter. I'm glad to be back and writing this chapter and writing this lovely fanfiction with my darling friend NarutoRox. This is Z and I approve this message.**

Claire

I decide to go ahead and check out the processing plant today. Today was a new day and it would be better off finding nothing then missing something important. I wait around until eleven o' clock to head out. I tell house that I need a complete outside look of the plant. I watch the video for a few hours before deciding what kind of job I was heading into. A heavy patrol every ten minutes runs around the outside gate. Another patrol every five on the inside perimeter. Guards were stationed on every roof top, armed. I could see snipers on three of the eight roofs. Those three were to be avoided at all costs. I look at the surrounding area. The houses stop a few feet from the fence. Although there was enough room for a small vehicle to drive through. Whatever they were processing wasn't on the list of safest in the market. Afterwards, I clean up the mess of the wallet and burn the shreds just to be on the safe side. I took out the money just in case I needed it. It wasn't theft when the wallet was reported lost. I cut up the credit cards and stopped when I came across a picture. It was grainy and wrinkled at the edges. It looked like it survived a fire at one point. It was of Myrnin. He was hanging on someone, but the picture had been burned on that side so bad that I couldn't depict who it could be.

I don't know why, but I take it and put it in my pocket. I continue to burn the worn leather in the incinerator below the sink. I look around and begin to clean the small house. After I have vacuumed both floors, mopped the kitchen, dusted the furniture, and cleaned the windows, do I lie down and set my alarm for ten o' clock. I take off everything except my bra and underwear to accommodate for the heat of the house. I walk over to the French doors and open them slightly, so a breeze can come in. It catches the curtains and sends them up briefly before laying flat against the cool glass once again. I walk back over to my bed and finally lay down. My head hits the pillow and I check underneath it for the gun kept there before closing my eyes. I fall asleep in a reasonable time with thoughts of blood pouring down my arms and into the warm concrete of a French sidewalk.

Myrnin

"I can't do recon for you." Oliver puts on a coat and checks his pockets. "I got a call. I'll be gone for a few hours for this one. I'm heading to Le Blanc. Don't do anything stupid." Oliver leaves as I wave my hand absently behind me. I continues to pace in the living room. I run a hand through my hair. Bob watches sleepily as the shadows begin to cover most of the house.

"I don't see why I pay to have him around." Bob whines and shakes his head. I think back to earlier. Did I invite her to gain Intel on her or because I want to know more about the lingerie she bought today. I shake my head and walk to the kitchen. Sensing that there will be food involved the deerhound lumbers next to me. I open the cabinet grabbing a glass and stare at it as I set it on the counter. She was a good liar, I could tell that much, but she was her angle on this. If she was indeed working for Amelie then this is a ploy to learn as much as she can about me. But if she is just a new resident with a sketchy background and a fake ID then maybe it's a way to find stability, to start over. I grab the scotch that Oliver keeps 'hidden' and pour myself a hefty glass. Bob sits down in front of me as I turn around and use my elbows as support against the counter. I looked at him as I take a swig. "Women have gotten so confusing." Bob barks and I take that as agreement.

I look up and stare at the counter across from me. I set the glass down and tug at my coat sleeve. I brush some of the dog hair off before taking it off. I toss it over the back of the chair and grab my tumbler of scotch. I take another drink as I climb the stairs. I open the door to my room and set the glass on the small table. I kick off my shoes and try and reel my mind into the present. It fails. I keep thinking back to earlier this evening. I could convince myself that it was to gain Intel on Claire, but something knocked at the back of my mind. Like someone at the back door trying to get my attention. I ignored it as I shed the rest of my clothes and jump in the shower. The cold water helped clear my thoughts as I looked up into the shower head, letting the fluid cascade down my face. I put my head down and took a deep breath. I ran a hand across my face and shut off the water. I stepped out, wrapping a towel around myself and made my way through my maze of a room. Bob was curled up on his bed and snoring profoundly. I ignored it as I grabbed my glass. I took another drink and walked out into the balcony. The cool breeze picked up and made gooseflesh appear on my exposed skin. I leaned over the edge of the railing and looked out over the city. It wasn't Paris – I opted out of big cities for fear of other spies – but it was nice. I finished the glass and my hair was dry by the time I walked back inside. I grabbed some underwear and threw them on. I set the glass on the dresser and walked over to the chair. I sat down and pulled out the slide that I had made of Claire's finger print. I put it into the machine next to me and ID's popped up on the screen. The partial was hard to recreate, but I managed and found the right profile. I scrolled through it. It said she was research analysis who moved from America. I looked through and looked for anything that I wouldn't expect there. There was nothing. Maybe she was a research analysis from America. Something nagged at the back of my mind as I stood up from the computer. I walked tiredly to my bed as I yawned, stretching. I lay on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, images of a fair skinned American in lingerie clouded my last thoughts.

Claire

I woke up to the blaring alarm and shut it off. I stretched from my sleep and rubbed my eyes. I hurried to get dressed and grabbed the necessary items I would need for this. The black outfit fit my body like a second skin. I put all of my weapons in the hidden pockets located all over my suit. I grabbed an over coat and threw it on to disguise my attire. I set up the alarm system and left my home. I saw a cab and quickly waved him over. He pulled up and I slid in giving him the directions. It was a block away from the processing plant and I hurried to pay and get out –not with my own money of course – hurrying to the shadows. I fit into one of the alley ways nearby and climb up the walls. I quickly get to the roof and wait for a second before lunging across the roofs. The moon was clouded tonight, providing excellent cover. I run undetected on the rooftops of Metz. I jump one last time, flipping over the gate of the plant and press myself close to the ground. I look for any signs of a patrol before running to the nearest building. I jump the ladder and begin to climb. I can hear people below me as I ascend the stairs at a rapid pace until the rooftop comes into view. I slow down and listen before reaching down to my hip. I grab the small ball there and toss it up. It scuttles around on the roof for a moment before the guards on top hear. Their feet move closer and after a few words in French are said I can hear the smoke implode from the bomb. The sound of bodies hitting the roof fills my ears and I grab my mask, putting it on, before climbing the rest of the stairs. The smoke is clouding on the roof and blocks anyone from seeing me walking across the roof.

I see the door and run over to it. I grab the lock pick and hurry to jimmy the lock. It clicks open and I rush in before anyone can notice the emancipated guards. I shut the door quietly. I take off my mask and toss it in the trash can at the bottom of the stairs. There's another door and I pull the code out of my breast pocket. I enter the digits and the door pings a green light as it unlocks. I put the code back in my pocket and grab the red laser and compact from my suit. I open the door slightly and let the compact peek out. No one was in the hallway, but there was a camera on the far end of the wall. I turn on the laser and position it on the camera. After a few moments I hear the fizzle and pop of the circuits. I move the compact to see the other side, but I'm clear. I put everything away and exit into the small hallway. I look around, one of these doors held the control room. Within the control room had to have been the surveillance. I think about the lay out that Amelie sent me earlier. I saw the control room in my mind's eye and knew I had to go down two levels. I made my way to the stairs as I heard sirens begin to wail. That took them longer than I expected. I hurried down the stairs, jumping the over the rail to the second floor. I put my ear to the door and listened to the people scrambling around. I listened for the ones with heavier steps indicating they had weapons. I count six of them before throwing open the door. I take off my coat and wrap it around the armed guard closest to the door. I cover his face and shove his head into the wall, crushing his skull. He falls to the floor in a boneless heap. I jump to dodge the oncoming butt of a gun aiming for my head. I grab his head mind jump and snap his neck. He falls next to his companion.

Guns begin to fire as I land and roll to a crouching position. I see the door to the control panel, but a guard comes running from the opposite direction with a gun. I grab the knife at my hip and throw it at him, hitting his chest and burying itself in his heart like an old friend. Three down three to go. I get up and run towards the nearest guard and jump, kicking him with both feet. I am forced back and land on my hands, I shoot myself back up and grab his gun as he fires it. It hits him several times in the chest before he falls to the ground dead. The two others continue to fire at me and I grab the dead man's gun. I shoot at the one in front of me before turning and swinging the gun to take out the other with the end of the gun. It hits his temple and blood burst from his head like a water balloon. I drop the gun and run to the control room. I stick the flash drive into the USB port, the video surveillance begins downloading. I lock the door and jump up putting a bug on the ledge there. I hear more men on the other side of the door. I look from the door to the flash drive. The door begins to get beat on by the guards. Voices shout over the sirens and I look at the download. It's at seventy five percent. I look back to the door. The lock makes a whiney noise and begins to bend. I look at the download. Eighty-eight percent. I look at the cameras pointed at this door and I see men lined up outside shoving themselves at the door, willing it to break. With one last push they break through and guns fire at random. I duck behind a panel and watch the download. For a second longer it finishes and I grab it. I pull out the flash drive and look up. The AC is directly above me. I count to three and jump up. The guns look around before finding me as I grab the panel and it swings down. I climb into the duct and the bullets ricochet off the metal. One breaks through and grazes my side. I hiss and pick up my pace. I disappear into the wall and clutch my side. I hurry to find an exit. I jump down in an abandoned area and wince as pain shoots through my body. I bite back the gasp and hurry outside. I slip out while guards run past me. I hide myself against the wall and wait for them to pass. I see the gate and run to another hidden area. The gates open for a vehicle and I run to catch it. I grab the back of the car and blend into the shadows there. The truck ambles outside as I watch the bedlam with a sly grin. I press my hand to my side and try to get the blood to clot. I put my bloodied hand to my ear.

"House. Come in house." I say into the speaker.

"House is armed and expecting arrival." A mechanic voice records.

"House, send Car to my current location." I hiss and grab my side.

"Car is tracking your location. Destination will be located in three…..two…..one." I cough and wince at the stress it puts on my flank. "Car will arrive in T minus eighty seconds." I listen for the roar of the bike. I see dust movement on the horizon and take a deep breath. "Car will reach your location in five…." House continued to count down as I got off the back of the truck. I hit the ground hard and Car pulled up next to me. I sat for a moment before reaching up and grabbing the handles. It sensed my injuries and went into autopilot mode. It lifted me onto its back and put the tinted glass casing over me.

"Claire, it is wise not to call me when you are injured. Blood is a difficult substance to clean out of my seat." The Scottish accent remarked as it started up and raced into the night.

"Car, just take me home." I winced and held on tight to my side and the leather seat. I hugged my body close to the vehicle.

"Affirmative, Claire." I lost consciousness to the rhythmic movement of the speeding motorcycle.

xXx

Sunlight streamed in through the window. It hit my face and warmed my hair. I buried my face deeper into the pillow. I wince as I move. I shake off the covers and slowly rise to my feet.

"You have two hours before your appointed date with Myrnin." House's voice says through the small speakers in the room.

"It's not a date house; refer to it as a meeting." There was the noise that is associated with rewinding and the message came again.

"You have two hours before your appointed meeting with Myrnin." I nodded.

"Better." I get up and stretch as much as I can before my flank hurts. The ointment is good for small cuts and scrapes, but for wounds like those caused by bullets it still takes a few days to heal. I lift up my shirt and look at the bandaged area. If I don't move too much it shouldn't reopen. For a graze it ended up being quite deep. "House did you download those surveillance files to my laptop and destroy the flash drive."

"Affirmative." I walked down the stairs at a leisurely pace.

"Were there any disturbances last night?" I saunter into the kitchen and eat a small snack before sitting down on the couch in the family room. I finished off my Danish as the TV came on.

"Negative. I went ahead and went through the video and I sorted out all of the clips with the suspect in them." I nodded. I watched the video. Myrnin kept disappearing into a room that had no camera attached alongside it.

"House, pull up the blue prints of the processing plant. Side by side." The blue print came up and House scanned for the door. A big X filled that portion of the screen.

"The room cannot be located in the blue prints." I hummed and put my fingers together.

"Hmm, someone's got a dirty little secret." I watched the video for some time after before shutting it off and heading upstairs for a shower. I remove the bandages tentatively. I see the wound bled through the first layer and I groan. I hurry to get in the shower and avoid getting soap in the wound. I get out within five minutes and begin to get ready for coffee.

Myrnin

I wake up to my phone blaring. I reach to look for it, but it's gone from the night stand. I look up and see a very furry head lying next to me on the pillow. Bob wags his tail as he sits at the edge of the bed with his head on the pillow and phone in his mouth.

"Bob, drool." He whines and drops it on my pillow. I use the sheets to wipe it off before answering. "_Oui_?" I still don't put it too close to my ear, it reeks of dog breath.

"Someone broke into the facility last night." That wakes me up. I sit up in my bed and push Bob out of the way.

"Do you know who it was?" The man on the other line nearly growls.

"Yes, and then we sat down for a cuppa and had a nice chat." He snapped.

"Alright I get it, did they steal anything?" I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes.

"No, just the surveillance footage, but you know we don't have cameras down there." I nod.

"Are you sure that's all they stole?" I get up and look at the time. I have an hour before the date with Claire. _Date?_ I shake my head. _Meeting._

"Yes," There was mumbling on the other line. "I'm gone for a few hours and hell breaks loose." I grab a shirt and throw it over my head. I smell my breath and decide it doesn't need a brush. I run my fingers through my hair and it curls itself into formation. I look in the mirror and decide I look good if I was trying to pull off the bachelor mantra.

"Hell did not break loose." I look around for a pair of clean pants.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes. You have to get going to meet the Black Widow." Oliver shuts a door somewhere.

"You don't know if she kills or not." I pull my pants up and jump up and down to get them on.

"I don't want to know her long enough to find out." I can see Oliver shake his head. "I'll see if I can check out her house for any clues."

"You just want to try on her lingerie."

"Shove off you pig." Oliver hung up and I stuffed my phone in my pocket. I run down stairs, fighting the dog for space. I throw on a pair of shoes and pet Bob on the head before heading out the door. If I walked I would arrive on time and not look like I was over eager. Although if I did, she might not think anything suspicious of me. I decide against looking over eager. She might represent it as creepy. Or chivalrous. I walk at a leisurely pace down the sidewalk. I stuff my hands in my pocket and smile when need be. The girls that live next store smile and blow air kisses. I catch them and blow them back. One of them swoons. I look away and my smile leaves my face. I take a slow breath and turn the corner. Girls like that would have been a tease, when I was younger, now they're just annoying. Always over for tea, trying to find a chink in my armor so they can crawl in and lodge themselves there. I let them play their little games, but I'm just the mascot. I don't play I just encourage the activity. That something from last night nagged at my mind again and I shrugged it off. Before I can realize it I've missed the turn to her street and have to back track to the corner. I try and shake the thoughts swarming my mind, for I get lost again. I look at my watch and see that I have five minutes. I pick up the pace a little. I don't know what actually compels me to do it, but I can't help myself from doing it. As I walk up the steps to her house I look at my watch again. Right on time. I knock on her door and after a few moments she opens it. She only opens it enough to get out. No more, no less. I wonder what she's hiding. Maybe she's just very private. She steps out onto the landing with a shy smile. I give her a genuine one back.

"I was only kidding when I said you had to be here at eight sharp." I smirk.

"I took it more as a challenge." She blushed and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Shall we get going?" She looked somewhere along my nose. I turned and let her walk down the steps. "I don't know the way….." She looks back up the steps as I walk down.

"Well it'll be that much easier to get you lost then, won't it?" She gave a light chuckle.

"Well, Myrnin, it's a rarity to meet someone who is punctual and witty." We begin to walk at a nice pace down the sidewalk.

"A rarity it is." I see out of the corner of my eye that she winces when we walk over a portion of uneven pavement. "Are you alright?" I slow down and she nods.

"Yes, of course. I just am a little sore from work." I nod and pretend I don't know what she does for an occupation.

"I hope they don't work you too hard, at this rate you'll be in a wheel chair by next week." She looks away from me when I say that. "What _is _it that you do? Not to be rude." She shakes her head and looks back over.

"I'm a research analysis." My eyebrows shoot up in mock surprise. I knew that, I was asking to see if she'd slip.

"A research analysis, you say? What is it they have you doing down at the agency that could cause such harm, if you don't mind me asking?" She shakes her head again.

"They like to break in the new guys. I didn't think they would be so literal." I chuckle despite myself. "What is it that _you_ do?" She is careful in her approach. I tilt my head to the side and look ahead of me.

"I'm in between jobs right now." I pretend to be solemn and kick a stray rock on the ground.

"Well that surprises me; a man of your status shouldn't have any problem finding a job." I look at her as we near the coffee shop.

"What do you mean by that?" I lift an eyebrow at her.

"Well given that you are young and in physical shape, I don't see why people aren't lining up for you to work for them." I hold the door open for her. I wait until she is inside before I answer.

"Physical and mental shape are two different things." She waits in the small line and I stand behind her. She turns, so we may continue talking.

"Are you unstable? Should I be worried for my life?" It was mock rather than genuine fear. As we near the front of the line the barista sees me and waves at me. I nod as she holds up my usual coffee. I may or may not have been lying about my addiction to caffeine. I wait until we get to the front of the line before grabbing my coffee. Claire order's hers without a second glance at the barista. Before she can pull out her money I put my card down and she scowls at it. "Witty, punctual, and chivalrous. Quite the combination." She puts her wallet in her small clutch and gives the girl at the counter her name. Megan, the nameplate says on her apron, gives me a look then back at Claire. I pretend I didn't see it. In reality I did and wanted to smack it off her face. I don't know why I felt compelled to do that, but it was almost too much and I had to put my hand in my pocket, making a fist, to refrain from doing so. We walk away from the cashier and find a small high chair table to sit at. She winces as she gets on the chair and I lean forward.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I raise an eyebrow at her and she nods.

"Yes, of course," She tries to hide the pain that she feels, but I see it clearly. She grabs her side and tries to smile. It's tightlipped and pained. Her name is called and I hold a hand out to stop her.

"I got it." I give a small smile and go to get her coffee. By the time I come back she is taking even breaths and thanks me for getting her coffee. She takes a sip and her face lights up.

"This is really good." She hums and I watch how she lifts the cup to her lips and takes a sip.

"Yes, only the best for the fair my company." She flicks her eyes to mine for a second before looking back at the table. "How are you enjoying France?" She smirks and puts the coffee cup down.

"It's nice. I'm a little homesick of America though. I'm sure that'll pass." She takes another sip.

"What are you doing in France, so far from home?" Her eyes glaze over and I can't tell what from. She looks at her phone and stands up abruptly.

"I'm sorry I have to go, family emergency." I stand up a little shocked. She sways and grabs her side, hissing in pain.

"Do you need me to –"

"No!" She says rather abruptly. "No," She says softer and hurries to the door. "Thank you for the coffee." I stare bewildered as she runs out the door. I lose sight of her past the window and hurry out the door to catch her, but when I walk out she's nowhere to be seen.

Claire

I hop on Car and the reflective panels turn on, rendering me invisible. I speed down the streets bypassing cars and narrowly missing oncoming traffic. Car takes me into the underground garage, hidden by the flowers, and I hop off running upstairs.

"Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!" House blares and I hear another voice shouting over the robotic one.

"Myrnin! I quit! I am so killing you when I get out of here!" I don't recognize the voice, but the fact he shouts Myrnin intrigues me.

"House, tie him up, initiate lock down protocol." The windows gleam as a soundproof surface covers them. The windows shut and the shades block out any outside intrusion.

"Hey! Hey get you – don't touch that!" I walk out into the family room and he is hanging on the roof by his arms and legs. They are spread out as if he were a starfish. He glares at me and a mechanic arm reaches out and begins to pat him down. All weapons fall to the floor. "Pretty extreme for a research analysis." He remarks in an accusing voice. I walk forward until we are a few feet apart.

"Pretty lousy for a mercenary." His anger flares and his entire bio is pulled up on the TV. "Isn't that right," I look him in the eye. "Oliver."

* * *

**A/N from ZombiesloveMangoes: Hahaha so there you go I am sorry if it's a little long but I was really happy to write this. Please read and review not for me but for my lovely cowriter Rox. See you in two chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N from NarutoRox: **Really, really sorry for the delay on this one! :( I had a bit of an injury on top of my already hectic-as-of-late schedule, and it made it really hard to write this.

* * *

~Myrnin~

Though I was still perplexed by Claire's abrupt departure as well as her strange manner, there was little I could do about it now. I had enough on my plate at the moment with the incident at the lab, and though I wasn't one-hundred percent sure she _hadn't _had anything to do with it, I also didn't feel like condemning her for it, either.

Not that I was going soft or anything, I just didn't want her to catch the eye of my current employer. He had the tendency to take out the trash simply because it _looked _sticky, whether it was or not.

No, Claire was up to something indeed, but I wasn't going to throw her to Morley on suspicion alone; if it came down to it, I'd take care of her. My way.

With that grim thought in mind, I headed over to the facility to see what I could do. Likely nothing, but a new pair of eyes never hurt.

~**xXx~**

There was nothing concrete on any of the surveillance equipment. The intruder had taken great care to avoid the cameras, and left little else to positively identify him (or likely her).

Unless, of course, Morley's boys had already found something and simply chosen to handle it themselves.

Frustrated but no surprised, I was debating my next step when Morley, speak of the devil, decided to check in on me.

Not in person, of course; he very rarely did, either because he was 'too busy' (as he claimed) or because he simply didn't want to (which I found likely). Instead he checked in via the communication monitor in the corner of the room, right next to where I had been checking the surveillance footage.

He looked awfully cheerful for someone who'd just had their facility broken into - smiling pleasantly with 'Ode to Joy' playing somewhere in the background - but then again he was known as somewhat of an eccentric, almost as much as I.

"What is it you want?" I asked, not caring if I sounded irritated. I was, and if Morley was keeping up with things he would know why.

"Oh, just making sure your work wasn't disturbed by our...guest...earlier." he said, sounding a little bored. "I was told it wasn't, but I always prefer hearing straight from the source, yes?"

I didn't really believe that, but I wasn't in the mood to put up with him at the moment and I knew the sooner I told him what he wanted to hear, the sooner he would leave me alone.

"No, my work was left alone, and I'm looking into the intrusion-"

"Don't." he said, voice flat. "I've got people looking into it, and I'm paying you for your project, not for security."

I narrowed my eyes a little, not particularly liking his tone or his dismissal.

"If you think so," I said coldly. "Though work of this kind _was _my specialty."

"'Was'" he repeated with a yawn, before someone or something off-screen caught his attention. "Carry on with your research. If I wish to hear your opinions on other matters, I'll ask. Ah, well, I'm afraid I have another engagement at the present, so I'll have to cut this short." Thank God. "Good day, and remember..._Do _keep up the good work." he said with a politician's smile.

I didn't dignify that with a response, though I knew he didn't expect one anyway.

**~xXx~**

Between that and my short-lived date with Claire, I was in a foul mood by the time I returned home. Bob must have sensed it, because he didn't bound over and drool all over me, as was his custom, instead choosing to stare solemnly at me from his seat on the couch.

Intending to tell him about Morley's adamance that I not look into the break-in, I shouted for Oliver and became even more aggravated when I didn't get a response. He still wasn't home yet?

I put in a call to his phone but didn't get an answer there, either. I frowned. He hadn't responded to any of the messages I had sent earlier.

He'd been gone for over five hours.

He should have been back by now.

Damn it.

* * *

**~Claire~**

"So," I said, sitting down and smiling at my new 'guest'. "I don't suppose you'll go ahead and tell me what I want to know now, before I have to do any...prompting."

Oliver just scowled at me from his new seat, an electrified one I'd asked House to bind him to. Other than calling me a few choice words I was too much of a lady to repeat, he hadn't said much since he'd been captured earlier.

"Come on, now. I'm being polite. You don't want me to get impolite, do you?"

He just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"What, you don't think I can? I assure you, I'm far nastier than I look."

"I think we've already established that, love." he said finally, annoyed. "I really wish I'd shot you, when I'd had the chance."

I wasn't sure what he ment, or if he was trying to intimidate me, but he was finally saying something other than explicits. It was a start.

"I don't have to get any nastier," I said, leaning back in my seat as though I was relaxing. "I mean, obviously you're working for Myrnin, that much is clear. He clearly sent you here from your earlier remark."

I was pleased to see his jaw tighten angrily at that. He clearly didn't like being bested.

"I'm also gathering he clearly doesn't pay you enough. Now...you're a mercenary, which is basically a glorified, well-paid thug." If looks could kill, I'd be a goner. "However, you're also a businessman. You provide your services for a reasonable price. Now, what would you say if I, oh, paid you a very..._generous_ price for your services now?" I asked, smiling my best salesman's smile while resting my chin in my hand.

He raised his eyebrows at me. "And by 'services', I'm guessing you mean information?" he asked quizzically.

"Yes," I answered. "Any and all info you have on Myrnin, what he's doing, that research facility, everything. And in compensation, you'll get five times whatever he's paying you."

He let out a low whistle. "That's a lot of money for a single young lady such as yourself." he said skeptically. I grinned.

"I have deep pockets," I said, winking.

"So I see. But say I don't like this little deal of yours. What then?" he asked mildly, even though I'd pretty much made myself clear before. I sighed dramatically.

"Come on, Oliver. Take the deal. I don't want to get nasty - the carpet downstairs is new - but I will if I have to. It will just be easier on all involved if I don't."

He started laughing, hard, much to my confusion. "You find this funny?" I demanded, pissed. He just laughed harder and shook his head.

"Now I _know _you're one of Amelie's; that's almost exactly the kind of thing she'd feed to me if she were here. Seems she hasn't varied her training much over the years."

I was a little stunned he'd figured that out just by talking to me for a few minutes, and briefly wondered what kind of history the two of them had. I didn't say anything out loud, though; instead I just pursed my lips while Oliver when somber.

"You're very right, though. That is a deal that's hard to pass up." he said.

I tried not to show how relieved I was that he was going for this. True, I'd been trained to and could, theoretically, torture the info out of him, but I really, really didn't want to. Paying him off would be so much easier.

"However, I'm going to have to decline."

"What?" I said, startled. He smirked.

"I have been imprisoned, captured, and tortured by some very creative, very _vile _individuals who's methods would make even Amelie shiver. I daresay anything you could come up with would pale in comparison, love." He shrugged. "But if you think you can force anything out of me, _girl_, then I invite you to try."

I was trying not to shake, I was so angry. "You're making a mistake." I hissed, clenching my fists together. "Surely a hired thug like you can't be that loyal to Myrnin?"

He snorted. "Loyalty? Psht, please, the man's a royal pain in my ass. However, when it comes down to it..." He gave me a not-so-nice smile as he leaned forward what little he could. "I just like him more than you."

I glared, furious, as he leaned back smugly. Fine. If that's the way he wanted it, we could move downstairs.

The tile floor in the holding cell down there was easier to clean.

**~xXx~**

I went with waterboarding first.

We'd been at it about half an hour when the doorbell rang.

"You...going...to get that?" Oliver spluttered. I scowled and walked to the corner of the room.

"It's Myrnin." House said into my earpiece. Great, just great.

"Be right back," I told Oliver sweetly as I left the room.

I took a deep breath when I got to the door before answering, then put on a haggard expression.

"Y-yes?" I said, peaking around the gap in the door. "Myrnin?" I feigned surprise. "What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he said, frowning. "You took of in such a hurry earlier, and I- why are you all wet?" he asked suddenly, cocking his head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

Hell. In my haste to answer the door I hadn't even noticed the bottom of my shirt and pant legs were wet.

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah, I'm having some...plumbing problems." I lied. "Actually, uh, this _really _isn't a good time..."

"Really? Do you want some help?" he asked, completely ignoring my second comment. "I'm not much of a plumber, but-"

"No no, I've mostly got it covered." I said, frustrated. "Thanks for the offer, but really, I think I've got it, for now. Um, but I really need to get back to it, so...?"

He blinked. "Oh? Yes, of course, sorry to bother you. Ah, Claire?" He saw my look and sighed, resigned. "I'll talk to you later?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes, of course." I said, giving him a weak smile before closing the door.

I watched him leave on the surveillance monitor, a grim look on his face. Not good. Surely he didn't know Oliver was here? I hoped not. If so, my entire mission was blown.

I sighed, rubbing my hand over my face. I needed to get my head back in the game.

I took the time to grab a snack and a drink in the kitchen before I went back downstairs, making sure Oliver saw both when I entered the room. I had no idea when the last time he'd eaten was.

"So," I said, smiling around a bite of cookie. "Where were we?"

* * *

**A/N from NarutoRox: **Hope that wasn't too much of a cliff-hanger for you. Thanks again to everyone who's reviewing and keeping up with this, both Z and I love hearing feedback. :)

And I keep forgetting to mention this, but all credit for the awesome image used for this story goes to ZombiesloveMangoes. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello sweeties it's Z with another chapter I am putting a trigger warning on this beginning part because it's going to get dark. It's spies can't have spies without a little torture right?**

Claire

The pliers clicked in my hands. The sound resounded off the hidden basement walls. I decided a gag was necessary at this point. The water boarding didn't work, I wasn't in high hopes that it would. I walked around his chair. He was shaking from blood loss or hunger I couldn't tell. It was well past midnight now and lots of things had been tried; this was one hard egg to crack. But eventually they all did once you threw them against a wall. And against a wall they shall be thrown.

"Oliver, I suggest you agree to speak." I walked until I was right in front of him. His looked exhausted behind his anger. He could see the wall coming. He looked me in the eyes despite his persistent shaking. I grabbed a finger and clipped the pliers to what little nail there was. "Time for your manicure." With all my might I pulled the nail out of the bed. He screamed behind the gag, but there was only a muffled cry. I could hear the slur of curse words vomit from his mouth. Blood pricked at the bed and swelled to create a bubble. I watched it for a moment before grabbing the other finger. He squirmed, but every move sent an electrical current straight to his nerves. He stopped soon after. I grabbed the nail and slowly this time, took off the nail. His head fell forward and he screamed into his gag. "You said you had seen things that would put Amelie to shame," I leaned in close. "I beg to differ." I used the end of the pliers to apply pressure into the wounds. He shook his head and tried to move the chair away. I let go of the nail and stretched, putting the pliers on the table. I yawned and took a sip of my soda. His eyes watched my every move. "House security protocol initiated."

"Affirmative." The floor gave out beneath Oliver and his eyes widened in shock. A sly smirk was placed on my face. Air forced its way around Oliver sending his hair flying around him. The floor moved out in a spiral pattern and high concentrated beams rose from the abyss. All sixteen of them turned until they were in a cone shape around Oliver. The connected at the point and stopped.

"Do you need a night light?" He controlled his face and looked over in a weak excuse for a glare. It managed to look like a grimace. I reached down behind me and put in the nightlight shaped like a heart. "Sleep tight." I walked upstairs and shut the door. When the lock slid home I took off my sweat, blood, and water stained shirt. I passed the incinerator and tossed my shirt in. I took off my pants, so I was stripped down to just my underwear and tossed them in too. I shut the cabinet door that concealed the chute and grabbed a glass of water. I set it down and stretched again. My adrenaline was still pumping and opted for a little bit of a walk. I went upstairs to grab my suit and threw on my mask. I grabbed only the weapons I needed and opened my balcony doors. I climbed onto the roof and sat for a moment while my GPS located Myrnin's current location. At home. I smirked, maybe if I couldn't get word out of the Igor I would have to go to the mad man behind the curtain. I looked at the map briefly before putting it away and heading out. I arrived in a few minutes. I saw he had the same balcony doors. I looked down into the cluttered room before bending in. My feet hardly made noise as I stepped around the stuff. I looked at the bed and shook my head. I noticed there was some kind of hair on the floor. I reached down as I heard the sound of a dog bark. I stopped and waited. There was noise downstairs. It was getting closer. I jumped up silently and the stick pads on the fingertips of my gloves and bottoms of my shoes attached to the room.

I pressed myself flat to the ceiling as the door opened. My toes tapped into the soles of my shoe and the reflective panels were up in case he turned on the light. I watched him as he walked in and smoothly travelled around the mess of tools, books, papers, and dog. The dog was of large size. I figured if I managed to take him out first it would be easier. Myrnin swayed, as if drunk, into his chair. After a moment of silence and motionless, I slunk down from the ceiling. I grabbed a cookie from one of my pockets and walked over to the dog that was sitting close by. It looked over, saw the cookie, and dove. Shortly after swallowing it fell to the floor in a great pile of fur, unconscious. Myrnin didn't move.

I walked over to him and looked at him for a long moment. I moved to get closer and bumped my side by a leaning tower of books. The corner of one hit my gunshot wound and I hissed as the pain made me double over. Smooth move, spy. I heard movement by Myrnin and I looked up to see him staring at me. I thanked god I put on my mask. I straightened as best I could, but with the pain in my side, it wasn't much. We sat staring at each other for a long time. He was first to move, he reached around without looking and grabbed a letter opener. He threw it aiming for my heart. I ducked and leg swiped him. He fell to the floor in an unorganized heap. I got up and hurried to get away. I wouldn't be able to interrogate him in this much pain. Before I could get too far, he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. I twisted as I fell and threw a small smoke bomb. Before it could deploy he hit it with his free hand and it redirected itself out the window. I jumped up and used my free leg to kick his chest. He let go and I rolled back onto my hands, throwing my legs over my head and using my upper body to shove myself forward and hit him square in the chest. He went down out of shock. I crouched on top of him and held my hand over his mouth. He struggled for a little bit before passing out. Chloroform gloves. Brilliant. I got up and looked at him for a long moment. I took my mask off.

"Car, I need assistance down here." I said softly. I grabbed Myrnin from behind. I hooked my arms under his and dragged him down the stairs. I had to take a few breaks in between, but at least I wasn't going up the stairs. I hear the almost silent hum of Car. I open Myrnin's door and look outside.

"I'm not a taxi service, Claire." I huff and drag him down the final steps.

"And you aren't paid either." I heave Myrnin to look like he was leaning against the bike.

"You bring me the nicest of presents." I scoffed as I jumped onto the bike. "Can we keep this one?" Arms detached and lifted Myrnin into the side car.

"Is he dead?" I head back home.

"His heart beat is slow, but apparent. No, he is not dead, Claire." I turn on the street and look into my mirror.

"Amelie said for him to be alive. I can't kill him." Something deep inside me twinge and I wondered where it came from. The aspect of killing someone never kept me up at night, but somehow he was different. I shook my head as the idea gnawed away at my subconscious. I parked the bike in the underground garage and ordered House to put Myrnin with Oliver. I put my hand to my throbbing wound and walked upstairs. I leaned on the rail as I unzipped my suit. It pooled on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. I stumbled up the last of the steps and barely manage to make it to my bed. I grab the medicine and put it on the wound. Before the wound had time to dry I was asleep.

Myrnin

My eyes hurt and my head pounded as if a sledge hammer made its home in there. I dared to open my eyes. A soft pink light filtered in. I looked around for the culprit. It was a small nightlight. I chuckled despite my current disposition. I looked around some more and saw a figure by me. They were gagged and beaten. Blood welled from their fingers and arms while I could see the faint outline of some horrible bruises. I couldn't quite make out the face though. I looked around again and tried to move, but was tied to a chair. I wrenched my arm and a bolt of electricity soared through me. I screamed. It was petty, but damn that hurt. The scream must have woken up the person next to me, for they jumped and looked over. I did the same. Oliver.

"Oliver! Look! They gave us a night light." I laughed and he threw his head back. He would pale and he shook with each breath and every inhale in between. "Is this where you've been all day?" He nodded his head. He made a weeping noise and I looked around at my new domicile. "Look at what you've gotten yourself into." I hummed and tried to stand up again. Again the shock came and made me clench the arms of the chair. I bit my tongue and could taste blood fill my mouth. "Ow I bie mah thonge." I hummed and cleaned my mouth. There was mumbling from the other side of the room. "What was that Oliver, I am hard of hearing over these high intensity rays? You're going to have to speak up. There was a slur of words, but they were still undistinguishable. There was a sound from somewhere in the room and I looked around. A dark figure circled around both Oliver and I. I swallowed hard.

Claire

I stared at Myrnin and Oliver. Oliver was shaking more than he was yesterday. I had the final thing that would get him to push over the edge. I don't know why I didn't try it first. I walked over to him and ordered House to take down Oliver's security in just barely above a whisper, so Myrnin wouldn't hear. As the beams shut off I stepped forward over the threshold. I snapped my fingers and House knocked Myrnin unconscious. I took off Oliver's gag and he stared at me with such hate. I straddled him, but didn't completely sit on his lap. The shock in his eyes was all I needed.

"Oliver, I really hate to get nasty. It makes the situation so," I sighed. "Tense." He slowly tilted his head back, away from me. "Can't we just get this over with?" I pulled out the gun from my back pocket and aimed it at his groin. His eyes went wide and complete fear dominated his face. I knocked the gun and gave a mischievous smile. "Are you going to answer my questions?"

"No." I shot off the first round. A blank. His face relaxed, but only slightly. I knocked the gun again. The fear came back into his eyes.

"Who is Myrnin working for?" I ran a hand up his bicep. He stayed silent. I shot off another round. He jumped and cussed.

"Come on woman! You're bargaining my manhood!" I chuckled.

"I know isn't it exciting?" The click of the knock. Sweat ran like floods down his forehead. "What is Myrnin working on?" Oliver looked over at the unconscious form of his employer.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's right there! Why am I still involved?" I pressed the gun deeper. He sunk into the chair.

"Because I like to see you squirm." I leaned forward. "Now answer the questions." He was quiet for a long time. I shot off another round. He screamed.

"Alright! You crazy bitch! Myrnin is working for Morley. He was hired to perfect the Storm .45." Oliver hung his head in defeat. "I'm so sorry, Myrnin." I smirked evilly and put my gun away. I got off Oliver and put up the security again.

"House, inform Amelie that I have something I think she wants." I walked up the stairs and left him to brood. I would find out what to do with Myrnin when Amelie contacted back.

**Okey dokey how was that guys so my dark humor accidentally leaked out a bit here, but tell me how it was so far please**

**Also I forget to remind you Rox is a wonderful person for writing this with AN INJURED HAND give her a round of applause everybody (since she can't do it herself) I kid of course but really she rox**


End file.
